Stay
by Mirihana
Summary: Kagome and Inu get in a fight.. Typical.. Song-fic, my first.


Okay, so yeah.. My first song-fic thing. I'm not very good at them. THIS IS JUST THE INTRO thing.. Read and review.. I'll do the same for you! ------------------------------   
"Stay" _ You say I only hear what i want to. You say I talk so all the time, so. _   
  
"So what?" Kagome said, causing Inu-Yasha to snap back quickly. "Wench.. Don't you realize what I just said?" Kagome looked quite angry. "You've been gone a week, and you're ALREADY going back. We have shards to find!" Inu-Yasha folded his arms and plopped to the ground. "Get off it! I have a test!" Kagome screamed, snaching up her backpack and walking tword the forest. She had done this quite often and of course, Inu-Yasha always chased after her.. This time however, he sat.. Kagome didn't look back, she was pissed.. Inu-Yasha had FINALLY gone too far. I mean, he couldn't understand that she had a test.. She HAD been gone for a week, but she was fighting the flu!   
  
_ And I thought what I felt was simple, And I thought that I don't belong; And now that I am leaving, Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.. Yeah, I missed you. _   
  
Kagome's heart stopped. He wasn't following her.. 'This isn't like him..' Kagome thought. 'He's usually right after me.' She kept walking, trying to keep her eyes focused on the path ahead. "Stupid." Kagome said walking a bit faster. Inu-Yasha sat, he didn't move.. "I'm not following her this time.. I'll just get screamed at.. It's not worth it.." Inu-Yasha shifted his legs. "Is it..?" The question rang in his head... Was it worth it? She'd leave either way, right? But then, he'd at least get to see her off and maybe say sorry.... Or not.   
  
_ And you say I only hear what i want to: I don't listen hard, I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running or to anyone, anywhere, I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no. _   
  
"Why do I feel this way?" Kagome asked herself outloud. "I didn't do anything wrong.. HE was the one who was a rude-ass.." Kagome dropped he pack and began dragging it. It wasn't fair.. He made her feel bad even when she did nothing.. "Inu-Yasha..." The Half-Demand's ears tweeked. "Kagome?" He felt the need to run, to leap to her in one bound.. She wasn't in trouble. But something.. Something just told him to be there. He jumped up and ran to the forest. "Dammit.. Why wouldn't you just stay?"   
  
_ so i turned the radio on, i turned the radio up, and this woman was singing my song: the lover's in love, and the other's run away, the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.   
some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born. well, this is not that: i think that i'm throwing, but i'm thrown. _   
  
'You're so dumb Inu-Yasha!! Why?' Kagome began to walk faster.. She hated leaving so soon, and knew that she should stay. But she HAD to get home. She had that calculus test tomorrow.. Maybe she should go back.. At least leave them some food, or something.. Inu-Yasha kept running. "You stupid fool.. Why the hell are you goin' after her!?" Inu-Yasha yelled at himself. "You know she's just going to be all pissy, and sit you!!"   
  
_ and I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.   
you try to tell me that I'm clever, but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you.   
you said that i was naive, and i thought that i was strong. i thought, "hey, i can leave, i can leave." but now i know that i was wrong, 'cause i missed you. _   
  
Kagome stopped. "Dammit." She said, clutching her backpack strap. "Keep walking Kagome.. Keep walking.." she breathed in deeply. "Why can't you just walk away! He only want's you for ONE thing!! You stupid shard detector!" She stamped her foot. "Dummy.." a fimillar voice said, grabbing her and hugging her tightly from behind. She let go. Tears flowed.. "Please.. Don't take that the wrong way.. Just.. Please. Stay.."   
  
_ you said, "I caught you 'cause I want you, and one day I'll let you go." "you try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose." and you say, "stay." _   
  
Kagome turned to face Inu-Yasha.. "I'll stay..." Kagome said hushed.. A smile creeped across Inu-Yasha's face.. "I'm glad.." Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha tightly.. "Now.. You're going to drag this back to camp.. Right?" Kagome asked holding up her backpack. Inu-Yasha laughed, "of course."   
  
_ you say i only hear what i want to. _ -----------------------------   
Okay, so yeah.. My first song-fic thing. I'm not very good at them. THIS IS JUST THE INTRO thing.. With any luck there will be another chapter or two, and just so you're aware.. It will prob. lead to "ONE THING OR ANOTHER." REVIEW PLS, AND I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU! ^,^ 


End file.
